The invention relates to a gun which can fire a projectile such as an arrow using compressed gas.
Prior attempts to create a gun which can fire an arrow using compressed gas have not resulted in a gun which can control the amount of compressed gas which is used to fire the arrow. For instance, in the device illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,597 and 5,086,749, the device does not deliver a precisely measured amount of compressed gas to fire an arrow. In addition, in the device illustrated in the above-listed patents, there was no way to securely hold an arrow on the gun. Further, there is no type of safety mechanism to prevent an accidental firing of the gun.